wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Liar
Liar is a mutant RainWing, belonging to the five original psuedo-scienceborns. She was created by Kittyluvver. Description A general aura of wrongness ''pervades around this strange RainWing. Her scales are always silver-gray, forever shifting like pooled shadow, dripping and flow across the jutting bones of her sinuous length. Upon closer inspection faint black spots are visible lining her spine and her belly, metallic like steel rivets holding her together at the seams. But perhaps most disturbing of all are the silvery scars and bright red gashes lining her face and neck - especially surrounding her eyes. Every last wound is self-inflicted, and she never gives them a chance to heal. Her eyes are impossibly wide and heavily shadowed, with deep, piercing red pupils that glow brighter when she is using her power. Abilities Liar has a mild, specialized form of animus magic, granting her a degree of power over the visible light spectrum. During the first few years of her life this amounted to only slightly brightening or darkening a room, but over the years her skills have grown to the point where she can cast full-fledged illusions. Her powers have developed to the point where she can actively interfere with another dragon's sense of sight and perception of reality. She can bend light to conjure up phony walls, create false flames, and even call up the image of an enemy soldier. But the larger or more detailed the illusion, the more concentration it requires. Also, because her power stems from animus magic, every time she uses it, it takes a toll on her soul and mental health. At her current skill level, conjuring the full, detailed image of an individual dragon may render her faint and weak. Consciously, she can only create illusions of things she has seen or experienced in her past. However, when her subconscious is in control, her illusions become much more powerful and stranger and darker in content. Because her illusions are nothing more than manipulated light, they are silent, intangible and utterly harmless - at least in the direct and physical sense. Past this one power, Liar is defenseless. She utterly lacks typical RainWing abilities. Her physical condition is quite weak, both through her persistent self-injury and being locked up all the time. She is in no way a capable fighter. Personality At first glance, Liar appears to be calm and rational - not friendly, not happy - but cool and collected. She does not willingly show her emotions and prefers the solace of the dark and the quiet over the company of other dragons. However, her composed exterior is only a mask on top of a very disturbed and dangerous psyche that is perpetually festering beneath the surface. She has a dark, sadistic, and violent subconscious mind - manifesting through the uncontrolled illusions of her youth. She lives in constant fear of this other, crueler side of her personality. Although she is a terribly lonely dragonet, she imposes isolation on herself in order to keep others - especially her fellow Scienceborns - from seeing this part of her. Liar's emotional state used to be unpredictable, often prone to extreme swings in a matter of minutes. She can be quiet and friendly one minute, suicidally depressed the next, and then hotheaded, temperamental, and frightening. During the first few years of her life these mood swings were especially wild, and the scientists synthesized a drug cocktail for her to stabilize and control her. The drug was remarkably effective, though she still experiences occasional episodes of depression and mania. Liar's mental stability is almost completely reliant on the drug, and if deprived her behavior becomes increasingly erratic. Liar has intense self-destructive impulses. When distressed she compulsively claws at herself, resulting in her always having open wounds. This sometimes grows so acute that the scientists must intervene, healing her and restraining her to prevent further injury. Liar, interestingly, has an extreme aversion towards lying. She makes an effort to speak the truth in every interaction she has. She regards it as a way of making up for how her power can lead others false. History Unlike many other Scienceborns, for the first few years of her life Liar had absolutely no control over her true abilities. Let alone, her power was governed by nothing but her subconscious mind. It manifested in strange and very violent ways. Unrestrained illusions flittered about her cell, tormenting her to near insanity. She would see masked dragons with knives cutting into her flesh, over and over again. She would see blood running down her scales, blood spilling onto the floor - and yet she would feel nothing, hear nothing but her own screams. She would see faceless dragons chasing each other around her cell, torturing and murdering each other in increasingly brutal ways. Silent, intangible illusions reenacting her own worst fears; they scarred the young dragonet Liar for life. Eventually, Liar chose to claw out her own eyes rather than to watch her illusions any more. However, the scientists quickly caught her and repaired her eyes - though they were not able to do so completely. To this day her vision is dimmer and far weaker than normal. The scientists restrained her, chaining her down to her bed to prevent her from further injuring herself. However, this only made Liar's illusions worse. For days she watched ghostly scientists vivisect her, over and over again. During that time, her mind nearly broke. Her experiences were so like hallucinations that she thought herself mad - except that the scientists could see the illusions too. They watched with interest, and kept careful logs over how her powers manifested. After a course of years, as she grew towards maturity, Liar gradually grew more conscious control over her abilities. To her relief, the power and violence of her subconscious illusions diminished as she gained a firmer hold over her own powers. However, the scientists were not pleased to find that Liar's controlled illusions were nowhere near as strong as her uncontrolled ones. Liar could barely replicate a scene in a picture without fainting, while subconsciously she could conjure entire rampaging gangs of dragons with seemingly minimal strain. Liar received her name when, one fateful day, she decided to reap some small revenge on the head scientist by conjuring an illusion of her dragonet, dead. The head scientist called her "liar," and proceeded to drug her senseless. It was the first time that Liar was referred as something other than "it," and she clung to the name. Liar was deemed a failure by the scientists, both for her lack of control over her powers and for her unstable emotional state. Relationships '''Twisted' the SeaWing: Nevada the IceWing: Laceration the NightWing: 'Hevasi ' the SkyWing: Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters